Imagination
by Strawberry Syrup
Summary: Let me show you the city.Oneshot Buzz/Woody


They walked hand and hand. Down the path of the stone sidewalk with the sparkles of the beautiful lights surrounding the city. Everything seemed silent. No loud crowds, or groups. A couple of people here and there.

A purple outsole stepped on the stone pavements creating a sort of clank sound, while a group of boots did the same. The male with the black bow and the helmet around his head looked up at the male. Whom had such a warm set of dirt hair, his hat placed elegantly upon it. His chocolate craving eyes searching through out the city with a smile.

"Wow. This is so beautiful." The cowboy said.

"It is." The space ranger whispered. The paused at a stream glancing at the fishes, as their fins wiggled across the watery landscape. "Look." The cowboy said pointing to one firefly flying around the stream. Which then gathered a number of more and more. Resulting that the bugs were the light of the area. He leaned down to slip his fingers in the low temperature water. He could feel a pair of amused eyes on his back. Glancing up and down hungrily. The cowboy pulled himself to stand once again, and turned to the space ranger. He shook his head with a smirk, and kept walking. The space ranger blushed slightly. He slipped out a cough, and quickly went along side the cowboy again.

It was such a sight to see a quiet moment. "Tell me. What do you think?" The Space ranger asked.

"Gosh Buzz, do you even have to ask me? It's amazing. It's lovely." The cowboy told him.

Buzz loved to see the expression on his face. "Come." He began to drag him deeper into the downtown area. "It's also amazing here." The line up of all the little stores that were still open on such a night. The fountain that sprayed clear water crashing down onto the floor slipping through a drain. The alignment of the cylinder light bulbs hanging from store to store. The cowboy's face stayed in awe, dragging his date into a store. Buzz entered what seemed to be a candy store. He watched as his date. Raided the aisles, dipping candy into the one bag he had gotten. After that was done he went to the cashier, and paid for it all. He went back over to Buzz who was waiting by the door.

"Why did you buy it? You should've let me buy it, Woody." Buzz said to him. Woody shook his head. "It's ok really."

They went back outside, and Woody sat near a bench that was a couple feet away from the spewing water fountain. Buzz sat next to him and watch him pull out a sour belt. He put one end in his mouth trying to chew all of it through. Until Buzz took this opportunity to put the other end into his mouth. Woody caught this and saw him coming closer. Out of nervousness he quickly ripped his end off. Thus the kissing never making his lips.

"Oh that's not fair." Buzz replied with a grin.

"Sorry." Woody said a cough.

"No it's alright." Buzz said getting closer. He was inches away until he heard a piano begin to play. Woody caught it too, because the cowboy quickly stood, and motion for Buzz to follow. Which he did. When they made it, they saw a crowd of people surrounding the man. The music that was being produce by him, first came out elegant, it was medium paced and not a lot of notes were being played, but the same ones. After a while, the rhythm got faster. More notes were being played, and soon the whole crowd was trapped in the amazement of the pianist.

It made Woody think a lot. He stopped and grabbed the hands of his date. People begin to look.

"I don't want to lose you, Buzz." He then blurted out. The space ranger looked confused for a moment then smiled.

"You won't lose me, Woody." Buzz squeezed back. "I'll be here to stick with you to the end. Through thick and thin. We gotta stick together." He told him.

Woody placed a relax smile upon his simple features. He hugged him tightly, and to their amazement. Most of the crowd went 'aww.'

The pianist than quickly begin to change his tune. The rhythm got faster. The notes were swimming across his fingers and into the air. It brought much into Buzz that he began to twist Woody and dance with him. It embarrassed Woody, they were in front of a crowd of people. Besides what would they think? They kept their feet and body to it. Even the pianist saw and enjoyed it. He saw how happy they were, and need for one another was even visible. He watched in the corner of his eye. It was soon obvious that the pianist was playing along with the two romantics. Giving off a warning that the song was coming into an end soon. Buzz saw it, and his dance with Woody soon died down.

They both stopped. Woody was completely red, and for whatever reason. Buzz was amused by this fact. Up until most of the crowd begin to clap and cheer. Buzz smiled, and raised his hand. Noting the crowd that it wasn't much of a big deal. Woody felt relieved in some ways. Following Buzz from out of the respective crowd.

"You worry to much." Buzz told Woody. Woody shrugged, smirking slightly. "I can't help it."

"Well I think you should." A quick peck on the cheeks was placed on Woody's rosy cheeks. He stood in shock for a moment. Touched his cheek, and a simple smile filled his lips.

When Woody pulled from his state. Buzz dragged him over a bridge, and into a little park. Woody smelled the fresh grass, the flowers, pollen, trees. It was beautiful.

"You really just know how to please someone."

"I know how to please _you_." Buzz corrected, and walked on the grass. Woody shook his head ignoring that statement. He stumbled from behind his date.

"Woody. I've never seen you so shy." Buzz stated.

"I'm not."

"Then stop hiding." Woody let out a sigh after Buzz said that. He pulled himself in front of the shorter mail.

"Alright. I'm not hiding."

"Are you ready?" Buzz then asked.

"Huh?"

"Are date is almost to an end. There's one last thing I want to do." The space ranger held onto the arms of the cowboy. His fingers gently craving into his clothes and skin. Woody froze; he could guess what he wanted. He wanted to make sure this would all go well. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Buzz began to lean up to reach his lips.

SPURRRRR-

Before it got to that state. The sprinklers for the park had rush on. Spraying both of them, cold, and dripping wet.

"Buzz!" Woody cried.

"How would've I known!" He shouted back. The two begin to try and move themselves out of the cold splashes. Up until Woody slipped and fell on his back onto the grass. Buzz nearly flipped rushing over. He pulled Woody up asking if was OK. Only to feel himself being thumped to the ground covered in mud, with Woody right on top.

The space ranger quickly grinned. "Oh I see how it is." He said trying to push Woody off and over power him. The cowboy quickly stumbled up on the muddy grass, and began to run as fast as he could without slipping. Buzz was right behind him, they didn't seem to no longer mind the sprinklers, or how dirty they were. They were in their own world of each other.

Buzz finally caught up with the fast cowboy tackling him to the ground. "Got'cha." Woody let out a hearty laugh, and soon Buzz followed after. "Buzz I can't thank you enough for this date."

"Anything for you Woody. Anything for you." The space ranger whispered. He noticed that he had his date pinned down. That he wouldn't be able to move. He began to lean his face down to the cowboy's lips. Woody smiled, waiting for the kiss as his heart beat faster. Only about an inch away-  
-

"BONNIE. Honey! Dinner's ready!" Bonnie looked up from her sitting position. She dropped Buzz and Woody from her hands.

"Alright Mommy!" She called. She got up and ran all the way down the stairs to eat.


End file.
